Career Change?
by Soaring Wings of Fantasy
Summary: Samus Aran, intergalatic bounty hunter, has just been... fired? Due to poor leadership skills? That can't be right. Well, now what is she going to do with her life?


Samus grunted as she lifted her visor. As her vision changed from the penetrating mechanical green of the visor to the bright rainbow of colours that is real life, she glared at the Federation Admin in front of her who interrupted her report writing.

She was tired and hungry and all she wanted was to stop and return to her quarters in the residential wing of the large Federation building. Unfortunately for her, just as she was about to save and finish up, she was interrupted by this pathetic excuse for a man. She was surprised, though, as it was unusual for such a senior Admin to talk to her directly as opposed to the regular messages and files she was sent.

"Aran, do you recall your recent performance at the Stone Towers of Gerot?"

Samus winced. It had been disastrous. Of the thirty men and women she was leading, nineteen died and a further eight were severely injured. She was very aware of how many people's lives were affected by the deaths.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, your superiors have noted that mission and several other recent occurrences, as well as analysing your combat style. They have come to the conclusion that you are no longer suitable for your current job. I am sorry, Aran, but we are going to have to terminate your work contract."

Samus's eyes bulged. Her mouth dropped open. Then, as the shock of what he said left her, rage started to seep through her.

The man, seeing her obvious emotions, tried to keep the situation non-violent.

"I am sorry, but there is no need for your services as a bounty hunter. We currently need people who can lead and organise, not be lone heroes fighting evil. Maybe you will be able to continue your career interpedently."

The awkward silence hung heavily in the air. They both knew that was impossible. Transportation was fine, but there was no way that Samus would be able to navigate through the tight maze of the law and obtain the permits that allowed her to use her weaponry. Her career as a bounty hunter was effectively over.

"You have two weeks to find a new residence. Until then, you may stay in your current quarters."

He then quickly walked off. Samus stared at him, watching him walk up the stairs, hoping to inflect some form of discomfort on him. After he left her vision, she returned her gaze to the computer and closed all files. She watched as the lights at her work station blinked off.

She then began the long walk back to her quarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samus slowly walked through the gray, dull corridors. God, she really HATED these corridors. They were boring and lifeless. She spent too much time in the lush and varied greens, yellows and browns of the wild and mystical planets she had explored to bare spending any amount of time in these corpses of walkways.

She stopped suddenly, hearing voices from ahead. She really didn't want to socialize with (ex) co-workers at the moment. Samus sighed. She was going to have to tell them soon or later, but she didn't think she could strand explaining to others in her current state. She whirled around, running until she found a different corridor and darting through it. She kept running through the twisting, winding corridors until she stopped. Samus screamed and kicked the wall as her frustration bubbled over. She was going to have to spend even more time in the life draining corridors.

She slowly started walking again. She was going to get to her quarters before she went mad. She hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samus sighed happily as she stripped off her power suit. The damn thing was so uncomfortable when she was standing or sitting still. It moved with her body perfectly when she was dashing through ancient ruins and space stations, or leaping over enemies to avoid their attempts at attack, but when she was standing still it cut into her shoulders and waist. She then collapsed onto the bed. She wanted to fall to sleep, but she knew she should think about her current situation.

She was jobless, and within two weeks, she would be homeless as well.

Samus considered which one was more important. Housing, she decided. She could live comfortably for several months with her savings, but unless she got a residence within the next two weeks she was going to be forced to live at a tourist accommodation... Which she REALLY didn't want to do. She would find a house first. She would then decide what to do with the rest of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why was there so little available? Samus shook her head. She was one week into her remaining time in the Federation building, and she had never been more grateful for her quarters in the Federation building in her life. She had known that there was a lack of housing city wide, but she hadn't known that it was going to be this bad. She had pored through information, looking was the one place that would suit her. After five days of searching, she final found one, only to find out that someone had recently purchased it.

Also, her old co-workers had taken the news of her dismissal badly. She understood that some people viewed her as an idol, but some of the women of she had worked with previously looked like they were going to cry when she told them she was leaving. Several of them had threatened to quit with her, and it took a large amount of persuasion to convince them that it was a silly thing to do. She didn't want the Federation to think that when she left she dragged hoards of fans with her.

She glanced at the screen in front of her, and her eyes focused in on one image on the screen. According to the information, it was a "cosy cottage perfect for anybody who wants their own piece of the world". Despite how corny it sounded, it was something similar to what Samus was looking for. She wanted her own piece of land that she could live on without anybody to share with or impose upon her. It was selfish, but in the past week Samus had come to a conclusion. She was tired of for or under people. She wanted to be independent. She wanted to be free from other people's rules. And the house itself didn't look bad either.

Yes. She had decided. She would try and obtain the house today, so nobody else could. She would then come back, grab what little stuff she owned and spend the rest of the day coming to terms with her new house.

After all, why would she want to spend any more time in the Federation building when she had her new, non-grey house to live in?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samus woke up, looked at her calendar and shut her eyes again. She had circled when she was going to start conserving money, and that day was today. She really should try to find a job.

She had been enjoying not having to do anything. She even entered the dating scene, and was loving it. When the thought of a new career emerged from the back of her mind, she just shoved back again. But this was the day she had promised herself that she would make a choice. But how was she going to make it?

Ever since she found out she was orphaned due to the deaths of her parents at the hands of Space Pirates, she had devoted everything she had into trained herself to be good enough to be contracted by the Federation, and gain the supplies to repay them for their cruelty. Now that she wasn't able to do that, she didn't really have any other skills to work with.

Looking at skills was no use, and she didn't have a family trade, so she looked at her interests. She had three main interests. Thwarting evil. Spreading peace throughout the land. And plants.

Samus snorted. Great. Unless she joined the local law enforcements she would be unable to thwart evil. And law enforcing... was just too degrading. Every time she thought about hunting down drug dealers or thieves, she would remind herself that she had hunted down murders of entire races, and destroyers of entire planets.

If she wanted to spread peace throughout the land, she would have to become a member of the military, or a diplomat. Samus didn't want to fight nameless enemies for faceless superiors, and she didn't have the way of words, or the temper to be a diplomat.

That left her interest in plants. She liked plants. She liked them a lot. She loved the creation from nothing, proving she could create, not just destroy, and the peace that brought on. But plants in the terms of careers? Well... She could be a botanist. Or a florist. But she didn't think she had the sheer knowledge or ability to learn required to succeed as a botanist. And she didn't want to strengthen the stereotype of women by become a florist.

But she liked plants. She liked them so much. She had spent most of the last month growing flowers, fruits and ferns, loving the feeling of power and the joy of creation.

Screw stereotypes. She was going to be a damn florist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a year since Samus was last a bounty hunter, and Samus had enjoyed every moment of it. As a florist, she was known throughout the city, and was popular among the opposite sex. She had found a fiance, and enjoyed the care and love romance brought her. Samus loved the peace in her life, not have to kill and hurt things daily.

That morning, she received a call from a Federation member. "Samus, we need your help! The Space Pirates are att-"

Samus hung up, and then went to make breakfast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thus ends my first ever fanfiction. I wrote while I was sick, so it might not be to the highest quality. Just reveiw, point out some mistakes, and I'll fix it, or make later fiction better. That is all. (Review, please?)

EDIT: Changed some grammar and wording issues, but I have a feeling there are a lot more mistakes hidden. Thank you to all the people who reviewed!


End file.
